The Witch-King Cometh
by The Phantom of Skyrim
Summary: When he opened the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, Naruto accidentally unsealed a mask that reeked of dark power. Fed up with the village as of late, he puts on the mask and becomes the newest to take up the mantel of the Witch-King. With the powers of darkness itself at his disposal, nothing can stand in his way. In time, the world will know the power of the Witch-King.
1. Ch 1: Return of the King

The Witch-King Cometh

Chapter 1: Return of the King

Summary: When he opened the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, Naruto accidentally unsealed a mask that reeked of dark power. Fed up with the village as of late, he puts on the mask and becomes the newest to take up the mantel of the Witch-King. With the powers of darkness itself at his disposal, nothing can stand in his way. In time, the world will know the power of the Witch-King. And his new reign has only just begun.

**Details**

**Rating: M (Should I really be saying this at this point of my career? At least, those who know me from DeviantArt know what I'm talking about)**

**Reasoning: Violence throughout, language, warfare, pure insanity, blood/gore, various adult situations, and crude humor (maybe)**

**Pairing: Naruto x Fem Kyuubi x Harem (I love that pairing! Kyuubi will be pretty much the main girl, cause she'll be first. I'm not going over 8 girls though!)**

**Note: I do not own the words of the first few paragraphs! I sorta borrowed the Lord of the Rings opening cutscene of the Fellowship movie.**

**Warning! Contains the following: Slight Konoha bashing, Sakura bashing (why not?) Multiple Bloodline Naruto, including but not limited to: Mangekyo Sharingan, maybe Rinnegan, advanced Elemental Chakra types (explosion, particle, lava, acid, etc) and possibly (undoubtedly) Jiongu. Also includes Good Sasuke (Because I've never done it before, so I wanna try it!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this would I really be writing fanfiction about my own shit? That and Sasuke would have died at the Valley of the End, and if he lived he wouldn't have turned into an asshole. **

_Prologue_

The world is changing. All that once was, now is forgotten, for there are none who live who can remember. It began with the forging of the great rings. Three for the elven lords, immortal and undying. Seven, for the dwarf lords; great miners, and craftsmen. Nine, nine rings gifted to the kings of men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings lie the powers to govern Middle Earth. But they had all of them been deceived… for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, in which he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life on Middle Earth. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who fought back. A last alliance of Men and Elves, determined to break the power of the Ring. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought to determine the fate of Middle Earth. In that final battle, it seemed that good had triumphed. But the power of the Ring would not be undone. Sauron himself entered the fray, and his power could not be stopped. With one blow of his massive mace, he slew the king of men quicker than anyone could react.

It was then that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's blade and cut the Ring from the hand of Sauron himself. And without the Ring, for which his soul was permanently bound, Sauron spontaneously combusted with the force to make all three armies fall to their knees. And so it was that Sauron, enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. And the Ring passed into Isildur's hand, and he had the one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted.

Isildur kept the Ring, and in his greatest need, the Ring betrayed him. To his death. And there it lay, for centuries in the bottom of a river, until it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum, and for 500 years it poisoned his mind. And there it lay in wait, until it heard the whispers. Rumors of a shadow in the lands of darkness, a nameless evil. And the Ring knew its time had come.

It abandoned Gollum, but fate had something different in mind for the  
Ring. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature to ever do so. Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire. And once again, the Ring lay in wait. Eventually, the Ring passed into the hands of Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo. And Frodo, with the help of Gandalf the Grey, set out on a quest to cast the Ring back into the fires from whence it came, and destroy evil for all eternity. And Frodo did just that. But some evils managed to escape that day, for while the Nazgul, the dark riders who search for the Ring endlessly, were destroyed that day, a token of the Nazgul still survived. The mask of their leader, the Witch-King of Angmar, reformed itself and lay in wait, on a shrine made in memory of the Nazgul, as it waited for another wielder.

History became stories, stories became myths, and myths became legends. The tales of the so-called "Lord of the Rings" now serve as simply that. A tale to enchant and delight the children of the "modern" age. But the mask of the Witch-King survived, and sat there, waiting with its store of dark power. And finally, the mask was found.

After his battle with his friend-turned-enemy, Hashirama Senju had stumbled into a cave to heal and rest. And in that cave he found the shrine of the Nazgul, the dreaded Ring-Wraiths. And on that shrine, he found the mask of the legendary Witch-King himself. He could feel its power calling to him, but he knew that it was a dark power and it couldn't be trusted. He took the mask, but only to try and destroy it.

To say that Hashirama failed miserably would be an understatement. Nothing he did, not even his strongest jutsu could as much as scratch that mask. Finally, resigned that it couldn't be destroyed, he sealed it into the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, with a warning left for whoever unsealed it to never put on the mask, or they would most likely die or become something terrible.

Despite that warning, one boy did unseal the mask. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the story of how one boy became a king. This is the tale of the new Witch-King.

_Konoha Forests… Modern time period…_

Naruto groaned and sat down against a tree. He sighed and looked at the massive scroll in his arms. Why his teacher wanted him to steal the damned thing he had no clue. Although, he suspected it was due to the furball sealed in his gut.

That's right, Naruto knows about the Nine Tails. Or more accurately, Kurama. The fox had made herself known to Naruto after a particularly violent beating at the hands of some Chunnin. Naruto then surprised the fox by acknowledging her as a living being and even calling her by name. Kurama then vowed to help Naruto in practically any way possible, be it an even more accelerated healing factor, (Uzumaki healing + Kurama healing = practically instantaneous regeneration!) or simply control over the demonic chakra. But we're getting off task here.

Naruto grimaced and opened the scroll. "Let's see here," he murmured as he glanced through the various jutsu in the scroll. "Kage Bunshin? Lame." Kurama choked back a laugh. _**"You might want to learn that as a backup just in case. That jutsu is actually pretty fucking useful!"**_ the fox said to her host. "Fine!" Naruto quickly pulled out a smaller scroll and copied the details for the jutsu. "What else is there? Genjutsu: Descending Hell Technique. **(A/N: Couldn't find the Japanese translation. Will change it if I find it!)** Can I even do genjutsu?" he wondered aloud. _**"Once you work on your chakra control, then yeah!"**_ Naruto groaned and copied it down as well. "This is gonna take forever!"

Naruto flipped through the scroll, copying anything that the fox dubbed "useful" or "kickass!" Eventually, after going through several genjutsu and a few S-Ranked elemental jutsu, all of which he copied down on Kurama's orders, he came to what appeared to be a Blood Seal. "The fuck?" he muttered. Kurama fell silent. She recognized that seal. _**"Kit, whatever you do, if you open that seal be sure to be SERIOUSLY fucking careful. I recognize that seal. It was the strongest seal made by the First Hokage. He only used seals that strong when sealing Tailed Beasts. Whatever's in there, it's probably got a shitload of power!"**_

Naruto paused at that. "Power eh? Might help me to get the village off my ass for a while." Naruto bit his thumb and spread it across the seal. With a flash of smoke, the seal vanished. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was met with the sight of something that literally made him drool in anticipation, while Kurama was shocked silent.

It was a helmet of some kind, but it looked terrifying. It was made of burnished steel, with some kind of a prong extending from the forehead area, and spikes forming a sort of crown on the sides of the head. It may have looked simple, but something about that helmet radiated power, and Naruto was interested the minute he saw it.

Naruto reached for the helmet when he noticed a small note pinned to the scroll next to the helmet. He picked up the note and opened it. The message was interesting, but a bit of a letdown. It said the following:

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this you must have unsealed that damnable helmet. I must warn you that whatever you do, DO NOT put on that helmet! It is a dark artifact, of a terror long forgotten. Know that if you do put on this mask, you may gain terrifying power, but you would lose yourself in the process, and become something you may never have wanted to be._

_I hope that you heed my warning. With all due regards,_

_Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hashirama Senju huh? Interesting." Kurama said nothing, save for a nervous swallow. Naruto picked up the helmet and turned it over in his hands. He could sense the dark power stored in the helmet, and it seemed to call to him in a way. Naruto raised the helmet above his head and began to lower it.

_**"Kit! What the hell are you doing?!"**_ "Getting power. If I have to become a demon to get payback, then that's just what I'm gonna do!" Naruto retorted. Kurama groaned. She slapped her forehead with one of her tails and debated cursing the blonde's name. Probably wouldn't happen, she loved him too damn much. Not that he knew that of course.

Naruto raised the helmet again and began to lower it over his face. Right on cue, Mizuki decided to show up and toss a Fuma Shuriken at the blonde. The traitor's aim was terrible though, and the shuriken bounced harmlessly off of the helmet. Naruto meanwhile lowered the helmet completely right as Iruka showed up as well.

Immediately an explosion of purplish black chakra radiated out from Naruto as the helmet began to glow purple. Naruto screamed in pain as his form began to stretch and expand. Iruka and the traitor immediately shielded their eyes as Naruto's body began glowing and another pulse of energy blasted out from him, forming a huge pillar of glowing purple energy that shot straight into the sky. Meanwhile, Naruto let out a demonic, particularly wraith-like scream.

_Kumo… Same time…_

A groaned and swept aside the paperwork on his desk. He reached for the bottle of sake on his desk. Right as he raised the bottle to his lips a huge tremor shook the office. A dropped the bottle and glanced out the window. A faint pillar of purple shone out against the darkness, and it was unmistakable.

"Yugito!" A roared. Right on cue, the blond-haired jinchuriki teleported into the room with a crack of lightning. "Yes sir?" A turned to the jinchuriki and pointed at the pillar of energy piercing the sky. "See that? You know what this means." Yugito's eyes widened. "The Witch-King has returned?" "Returned," A mused. "Or found a successor to his power."

A glanced at his niece. "I have a new mission for you. This is an S-Ranked mission, so no one must know." "What is it?" she asked. "Find the new Witch-King. Either convince him to come to Kumo, or stay with him at his side at all times. Either way, this could work," A stated. "How close must I be to him?" Yugito asked. A thought for a moment. "Stick with him like a flea on an Inuzuka," he said with perfectly straight face. Somewhere in Konoha, a young boy with spiky brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks sneezed loudly, followed by everyone else in his clan.

_Woods somewhere in Fire Country… Same time…_

Hidan cracked his neck and sighed. They hadn't killed anything for days, and he was seriously itching to rampage! His god, Jashin, considered it sacrilegious to not kill someone every day. Hidan raised his pendant to his eye level and prayed for forgiveness. Kakuzu, Hidan's rag-doll like partner, groaned. He believed that the only thing that made the world turn wasn't a god, but money.

Hidan suddenly gasped in shock. Kakuzu was about to ask what the hell was his problem when he sensed the dark, malevolent chakra permeating the area. "What the fuck is that?" Kakuzu said with a hint of terror in his usually stoic voice. Hidan let loose a smile that seemed to split his face in two. "He's returned!" Hidan whispered reverently. "Who?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan turned with an insane grin on his face. "Jashin," he said quietly, his face the epitome of joy. Kakuzu groaned. This was gonna take a while.

_Back to Konoha…_

When the smoke cleared, Iruka and the traitor (Mizuki) were met with a terrifying sight. Naruto, who had been at least 4 foot 5 before, was now practically 6 foot 4 now, and he was RIPPED. Not exactly beefy, but with enough muscle to make his enemies think twice before attacking him with physical assaults. His form was now covered in black robes shimmered as if they were living shadows. His arms were covered in spiked steel armor that went up to his shoulders and the same thing from the waist down. There were two very dangerous looking swords in his belt; one a two-handed greatsword, the other a long-bladed dagger with a spiked hilt. But the most terrifying thing was his face. The mask fit him perfectly, and the empty space on the helmet was filled with only darkness, with no sign of Naruto's face whatsoever.

The thing that was once Naruto threw back its head and let out another wraith-like scream as the pillar of energy faded away. He turned and glared at the traitor, red eyes gleaming from the eyeholes of the helmet. Mizuki fought back a scream at those eyes. They reminded him of the Kyuubi.

Naruto cracked his neck and shifted his stance. He reached to his side and grasped the handle of his greatsword. Mizuki grabbed his Fuma Shuriken. "You're not getting the best of me demon!" he roared as he threw the shuriken. Ironically, his aim had actually improved. The shuriken spun through the air, and was right about to hit the armored blonde when he stepped to the side and stuck his arm through the hole in the center of the shuriken. Mizuki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Iruka's were the size of pizzas. The shuriken stopped dead and kept spinning. Naruto glanced at it and closed his hand into a fist. The shuriken glowed purple and began to expand as it kept spinning, until the throwing star was taller that he was. Still spinning the star on his forearm, he flicked his arm forward, sending the now gargantuan shuriken right at Mizuki.

The traitor ducked at the last possible second, and grabbed another shuriken. He placed it on his arm, connecting it to a spinning harness attached the side of his arm, effectively creating a buzz saw on his arm. He lunged at the "demon" with a yell, intending to cleave his head from his shoulders. Naruto put his right hand on his shorter sword and waited. Right as Mizuki got the blade within an inch of Naruto's neck; Naruto raised a single finger and stopped the spinning blade in a second.

Mizuki choked in shock. **"You seem surprised. Tell me, why are you so shocked?"** Naruto asked in a high, rasping voice. **"Surely you should know by now, traitor, that a normal human MORTAL going up against a demon is purely… suicidal."** Naruto unsheathed his dagger in a split second and slashed Mizuki across the stomach, almost cutting him in half if it wasn't for Mizuki's spine. The shuriken dropped from Mizuki's arm, splattered with the traitor's blood. Mizuki coughed out more blood and fell to the ground, twitching as he tried to move. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."** Naruto looked at his blade. **"I just practically cut you in half. You'd kill yourself trying to move. In one way, you're unlucky. Your spine stopped me from cutting cleanly through you, which would have given you a quick death. Even if you could move at all, you'll be dead in minutes. This is a Morgul Blade, and its enchantment is rather… **_**unique**_**. When struck with this blade, the poisonous chakra I have coated it with will do one of two things. One, it will kill you and dissolve your body. Option two, it will turn you into a Wraith if I allow it, and you would be forced to serve me until I release you, at which point THEN you would die. However, I see no reason to leave you alive, Mizuki. Have fun. Say hi to that asshole Saruman the White when you get to hell, okay?"** Naruto rasped. Mizuki coughed again, and lay still. Dead as a doornail.

Seconds later, the traitor's body dissolved into ash. Naruto chuckled darkly before sheathing the Morgul Blade at his side. He turned to Iruka, who was frozen in shock. Naruto chuckled again and walked forward. Iruka backed up against a tree, his leg bleeding on the ground. Naruto grabbed the Chunnin and laid him down against the tree. **"Lay still or I won't be able to heal you,"** he growled. Iruka glanced at the masked teenager's face and almost had an aneurism. His eyes were now purple, with two tomoe in the right eye and one in the left. _"How the hell does Naruto, the ramen obsessed dead last, have a fucking Sharingan? And why is it freaking purple?"_

Naruto grabbed his helmet and pulled it off and set it on the ground. His blond hair was a bit longer, more like Minato's hairstyle, and his whisker marks seemed darker and jagged. As it was, his hair also was a darker shade of blond, with streaks of black and purple going through his bangs, with the tips of the hair at the sides of his face blood red. His face held no trace of baby fat, looking rugged and rough, almost as if he was carved out of stone. It made the twelve-year-old look more like he was seventeen.

While Iruka was gawking at Naruto's new look, Naruto focused purple magicka on his palms and held them over the Chunnin's wounded leg. Iruka winced as the magic began to flow through his chakra systems and coax the muscle and veins to knit themselves back together. "There. That's all I can do for now. I wouldn't do anything too stressful or you might reopen that wound," Naruto said calmly. Iruka almost did a double take. Not only was the hyperactive blond saying something CALMLY, but his Sharingan had vanished. Was it an illusion?

Naruto stood, oblivious to the Chunnin's expression, and picked up the helmet. He held it up and looked at himself reflected on the polished steel. "Impressive. I think that this new look will suit the needs of a king very nicely," Naruto murmured, almost as if in a trance. Iruka raised an eyebrow. A king?

Naruto raised the helmet and once again lowered it over his face. All that could be seen was the crimson eyes shining from the eyeholes. He held up a single handsign and immediately applied a Henge over his current form. The only difference was the height change he still applied, and the new colors in his hair. Naruto gave a small smirk, revealing his pointed canines. Tomorrow was going to be so interesting.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 is complete! This chapter is a little short, but its technically my first fanfic on this site. It was on DeviantArt, but I decided to make the transfer over to this site instead. Why? Well, I had a brief hiatus and I lost a good portion of my watchers. So yeah. That's that. **


	2. Ch 2: Meeting of Teams and Hot Senseis!

Chapter 2: Meeting of Teams and Hot Senseis!

**A/N: Hey what's up guys, I'm Phantom of Skyrim, Phantom, AlienX275, Alien X, Asshole, whatever the fuck you wanna call me! Damn. I have been watching too many videos from KaggyFilms. Maybe I should make that first sentence my intro for everything or something? Oh well. Moving on! In the last episode/chapter/thing Naruto put on the helmet and awakened the power of the Witch-King of Angmar. We also saw that apparently the Witch-King is "Jashin" and therefore Hidan will be involved somehow in this. So yeah. We're starting off today at the Genin Team announcement bullshit. Alright then. Let's get started shall we? By the way a list of who is in or will be in the harem will be posted at the end of the chapter, along with a list of Kekkai Genkai or Kinjutsu that Naruto will be using. Remember, I said that this is a God-like Naruto fic! And also, expect some Gender Bender's in this chapter!**

The class was buzzing with anticipation. Most of the guys were filled with dreams of killing demons, saving the daughters of a Daimyo and some-such nonsense. The female population was even worse. Most of them believed that their precious "Sasuke-kun" would save them if they ever got in trouble. In fact, that's the opposite. Sasuke wouldn't give a fuck. Most of these girls (and guys) would probably die on their first C-Rank mission. Hell, the fangirls would probably die on their first fucking D-Rank! (No lie. That demon cat Tora is deadly!)

Thankfully the two loudest fangirls, a pinkette banshee named Sakura and a blonde named Ino, weren't there at the moment. Good thing, otherwise everyone's eardrums would be bleeding. Sasuke groaned and sat in his usual brooding stance. He was actually upset. Why? Well, his rival/best friend/pseudo brother had been failed yet again. Sasuke wanted someone who could actually challenge him, and Naruto's stamina was the only thing that could actually keep up with the Uchiha.

Speaking of the devil, our favorite blonde was at that moment kicking the door down with the heel of his leather boot. The class turned and stared in shock. Naruto was not only taller with longer hair and different colors streaked through it, but his outfit was completely different. He was wearing a short sleeved black coat with purple flames decorating the edges, with the kanji for "Witch-King" printed in purple. **(A/N: imagine Minato's coat except black and purple)** Everything else he wore was black, and had leather boots and spiked wrist bands on. Naruto gave a feral grin, his black headband tied securely to his forehead.

Ignoring the stares, Naruto strode over and sat down next to the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned. "Finally decided to drop the mask, eh brother?" he asked in amusement. Naruto smirked back at the Uchiha. "Yep. Decided it was too troublesome." Sasuke looked his brother up and down. "What's with the new clothes? Not that I prefer the Kill-Me-Orange jumpsuit, but I'm just asking?" Naruto shrugged and kicked up his feet on the desk in front of him. "Well, I'll tell ya later after we meet our sensei." Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "You sure we're on the same team?" he asked.

Naruto deadpanned and looked at his brother. "You're the Rookie of the Year, I'm the Dead-Last 'dobe' so pretty much they're gonna put us together in order to balance out the teams." Sasuke nodded. "You got that from observing last year's teams right?" "Of course. The Rookie of the Year last year was Neji, and the dobe was Lee, so they put them together to balance it out. It's simple logic. Maybe if you weren't spending so much time spewing fire instead of reading, you might know this shit!" Sasuke playfully punched Naruto in the shoulder. "Screw you," the Uchiha said with a smirk. "At least I can perform a Bunshin (Clone) and you can't!" "Bitch please, I've got too much fucking chakra, so either it fails or the clone looks dead. I'm working on it though!"

Sasuke shook his head. Right then, the two loudest fangirls came through the door screeching like monkeys and arguing over who got to sit next to their precious "Sasuke-kun" Sasuke groaned. Naruto stuck his fingers in his ears. "Fuck! Do they ever shut up?!" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head. "Sadly not." "Goddammit."

Sakura Haruno, a civilian girl with NO talent whatsover and no common sense, came waltzing over to sit next to Sasuke. Given that Sasuke sat by the window there was only one seat beside him, and it was occupied by a blonde jinchuriki who was picking ramen out of his teeth with a kunai. Sakura's smile immediately turned into a scowl, making her already not-so-cute features look even uglier.

"Hey baka! Get out of my seat! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, not you!" she screeched. Naruto debated shoving his kunai in his ears before glancing up at her. "No," he said simply. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke faked a cough to cover up his snickering. "What do you mean NO baka?! Are you gay or something?!" Naruto laughed out loud. "To answer that, no I'm not gay. Second, Sasuke's pretty much my brother so it would be even wierder than seeing Itachi fangirling over Sasuke." Sasuke immediately slammed his head on the desk repeatedly to get that image out of his mind.

"You baka! That's my fucking seat!" Sakura screeched and she cocked back a punch. Naruto caught her fist easily. That shut the class up instantly, and most of the fangirls had a strange expression on their faces as if they had seen Itachi masturbating while moaning "Sasuke-kuuuuuunnn!" (SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!) That sound was Sasuke slamming a textbook against his blood-red face to smack that image of his hot sister out of his mind.

Naruto glared at the pinkette, and shoved her back a few feet. "Find some other dumb fuck to be your new punching bag, cause I'm through with it. Try that again…" Naruto's eyes turned purple with two tomoe in one eye and one in another. "I'll fucking kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible." Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes and grinned. "Nice eyes brother. Where'd you get them?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned. "Got them last night from a certain artifact. I'll tell you later."

Sasuke grinned. "Now we're actually brothers in eyes as well," he remarked. Naruto laughed. "You got that right. I hope this wouldn't count as incest if I asked your sister on a date then would it?" Naruto said jokingly. Itachi was practically the epitome of a kunoichi. With strong form, jutsu, kenjutsu, and being a master of the Mangekyou Sharingan, (not to mention a smoking hot body) Itachi was the kunoichi that all others looked up to. That and all the guys wanted to date her, but given she was one of Konoha's "Ice Queens" (ironic since the Uchiha were known for Katon (Fire Style) jutsu) that never happened. She was actually only ever seen smiling whenver she tortur- I mean trained her brother, and when she was hanging out with Naruto.

If Sasuke had been drinking something, he would have done an immediate spit-take. "What?" "I can't help it man! Itachi's so… hot. And she's a badass, which makes it even better!" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. "I still don't know how, despite being Konoha's resident paraiah, you still get all the older girls to like you. How do you do it? And how do you avoid fucking fangirls?!" Sasuke said, slightly panicked with the last sentence.

"It's simple Sasuke. To the first question, just be yourself. Don't be a brooding emo, I mean, sure a bunch of your clan got killed cause they wanted to take over the village. Don't brood on it too much. And for the fangirls…" Naruto glanced from side to side. "I'll just teach you the Hirashin (Flying Thunder God) whenever I figure out how to replicate it." Sasuke nodded. Ever since he and Naruto put two and two together and figured out that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was Naruto's father, they had made it a goal to replicate his Hirashin no Jutsu as soon as Naruto mastered Fuinjutsu (Art of Sealing).

Sasuke sighed. "Who do you think will be on our team?" Naruto paused, then shuddered. "Look at Team Nine for a guess." "Huh?" Naruto facepalmed. "Neji was the Rookie of the Year, Lee was the Dobe. Who's their teammate?" "Tenten, why?" "What was she?" "She was the Kunoichi of… the… Year…" Sasuke trailed off and his eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean?!" Sasuke said frantically. Naruto nodded sadly. "I know the feels bro. I know the feels," he said as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shuddered and choked back a sob.

Meanwhile, Iruka had been rattling off the irrelevent teams, and he head reached that horrible, disgusting, assymetrical number of a team. **(A/N: Sorry about the Kid rant on symmetry, but since I watched Soul Eater I can't stand the number 7 for that reason.)** "Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke closed his eyes and clasped his hands in prayer. _"Please don't be Sakura! Please don't be Sakura! Kami (God) if you can hear me, PLEASE DON'T PUT SAKURA ON MY TEAM!"_ Sasuke prayed silently. Naruto meanwhile was absentmindedly polishing his Morgul Blade, (there were still some small specks of Mizuki-teme still on the blade) and also enhancing the demonic enchantment on the blade. He had a feeling that if his hunch on their teammate being Sakura was correct, then he would probably need that small sword in a few minutes.

"And… Kira Inuzuka." Sasuke let out a cheer of truimph. "YES! Thank you Kami!" he shouted happily. Meanwhile several things happened. One: All the Sasuke fangirls cursed/cried that they weren't on Sasuke's team. Two: All the guys checked out the window to see if the world was ending. Why? Sasuke fucking Uchiha, the aptly nick-named "Emo King" was cheering and laughing and praising the Lord Almighty. Third: Hinata seemed saddened that Naruto wasn't on her team. (Inner Hinata was swearing and saying "Eh! Better luck next time!") Fourth: Kira grinned and flipped back her spiky brown hair. "Looks like we got the blond cutie after all, eh Akamaru?" she said to the white puppy sitting on her desk. "Arf!" Akamaru yipped in agreement. **(A/N: Just for chlarification, the Inuzuka boy I mentioned in the first chapter was going to be basically a reference to Kiba, but I read a random fanfic where Kiba was a girl and paired with Naruto, and I decided to try that out. I don't write harem fics that often, but when I do… I always go with a few crack pairings. Just so there's no confusion.)**

Naruto meanwhile smirked, casually wiping the sweat from his forehead as he sheathed his blade. "Guess I won't need it after all then." Sasuke sighed. "I'm personally glad." "Why's that?" Sasuke grinned. "Cause Kira had a bit of a crush on YOU instead of me, remember? Same as Hinata ironically," he mentioned. Naruto nodded. "Well, guess I'm glad about that CRA thing then." Hinata heard that and stifled a nosebleed at the thoughts of the dirty orgies that she, Naruto, and other girls of his harem could have. Good thing she was a bit bisexual. Kira heard that too, and she began slightly drooling at the possiblities. Especially with Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) to aid in the "sexy-fun-times" as Anko would put it.

Iruka, oblivious to the chaos he had just caused in his classroom, continued reading off the team lists. Sakura and Ino complained loudly that they weren't on "Sasuke-kun's" team and "why should the Inuzuka bitch be on his team and we aren't" and shit like that. After reading the team lists, Iruka wished them luck, and then dispelled his Henge, revealing khaki shorts, flip-flops, a Hawaiian shirt, floppy hat, and sunglasses in place of his Chunnin uniform. "See ya!" he yelled as he ran off for a two month vacation before having to come back and be a warden at the priso- I mean teacher at a wonderful Acadamy! Yeah, whatever. School can be prison. Let's move on.

_Timeskip no Jutsu!_ (1)

Sasuke, Naruto, Kira, and Akamaru were all somewhat peeved at the moment. Kira was irritably gouging out five lines in a row on the desk with her claw-like nails, Sasuke was pacing like an expectant father, and Naruto was sketching a picture out of sheer boredom. Kira looked up from her mauling of the desk and glanced over at Naruto's sketches. On one picture there appeared to be a shadowy figure that looked demonic in origin. It looked tall, with cloven hooflike feet, a long reptilian tail, curved bull horns, a face like a skull with coals for eyes, and gigantic fiery bat wings. In one hand it held a great flaming saber, in the other a glowing whip flicking the air. On the other picture, it was a more humanoid figure. It was cloaked in black robes, with a short sword with a spiked guard in it's belt, a gigantic spiked flail in it's left hand, and a two-handed broadsword ignited in flames along the blade in it's left hand, extended as it pointed accusingly at the sky. It's armor was dark and had multiple spikes jutting out from various areas, and it's helmet was of burnished silver with a circle of spikes jutting from the scalp area, resembling a crown. All in all, a terrifying visage.

Kira whistled in appreciation. "Wow. What exactly are those things?" she asked. Naruto glanced at the Inuzuka. "On that one," he said pointing to the one resembling a demon, "That is a Balrog. A creature of the deep, of shadows and fire. Not fun to fight, given they are said to be notoriously hard to kill." Kira nodded. "And the other?" Naruto smiled. "That's my predecessor to my title." "Title?" "That is the infamous Witch-King of Angmar." Just the mention of that name sent shivers down Kira's spine, despite she had never heard it before. Akamaru whimpered for a second. "You took up his title?" she asked. Naruto nodded. He raised a hand and placed it over his face. A flash of black energy with glowing purple edges coalesced over his head, forming the shape of the helmet on the figure in the sketch. Naruto clawed his hand downwards, the energy dissapating to reveal the helm of the Witch-King. Kira stumbled back in shock. "Whoa!" she said in shock. The normally calm Sasuke also was seen with his jaw hitting the ground Looney Toons style.

Naruto snickered behind the mask and dissapated the mask with a clawing motion across his face. Kira shivered. She could feel the power emanating from that helmet, and it turned her on a little. "I take it that that is the artifact that you mentioned earlier?" Sasuke asked. "The one that gave you the Sharingan?" Naruto smirked. "Apparently the Witch-King was the progenitor of some of the darker bloodlines like the Sharingan, some Kinjutsus (Forbidden Technique) and a few of the sub-elemental bloodlines as well. By putting on the mask, I basically became the Witch-King in a new form, so therefore I would have a good deal of his powers, hence…" He blinked, revealing his purple sharingan. "This is why I have the Sharingan."

Sasuke whistled in admiration. "Why's it purple though?" Naruto shrugged. "That's the Witch-King's personal thing I guess. Or maybe since my Sharingan was born from an influx of dark essence, maybe that's why it's purple."

Kira laughed. "Yep! You went from a dead-last idiot, to an A-Grade Badass overnight!" she said happily. Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked. "Now I gotta catch up to ya brother!" he said. Kira raised an eyebrow. "Brother?" "Yeah. I consider him pretty much my brother in all but blood. Hell, we're even brothers in eyes too!" Sasuke said, flaring his crimson Sharingan, which perfectly matched Naruto's except for color.

Right on cue, a Jonin walked into the room. Her clothing was the standard Jonin uniform, except that she had her headband pulled down over her left eye, and she had a mask of black fabric covering her face. Her spiky silver hair leaned to the left side of her face, and (Naruto noticed with glee) she had an impressive bust to boast. "Team Seven?" she said lazily. The three Genin nodded. "Hmm. My first impression of you… I think I'll be having an interesting time teaching you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes," she said. She then dissappeared in a Shunshin (Body Flicker) Naruto and the gang quickly scrambled up onto the roof as fast as they could.

_Ancient Technique of the Fanfiction Author! Timeskip no Jutsu!_

The Jonin put away her orange book as she saw the Genin reach the roof and sit down in front of her. "Alright then, tell me a bit about yourselves." "You first," Naruto said. The Jonin chuckled sheepishly. "Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, they're probably not for young ears to hear. My dislikes are none of your concern. My hobbies are not your business, and my dreams? Well I had one this morning."

Sasuke, Naruto, Kira, and surprisingly Akamaru all sweatdropped. "All we learned was your name," Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Alright then, you first Fang-Girl."

"Heh! Name's Kira Inuzuka. My likes include dogs, Akamaru, training, Naruto, and fighting. My dislikes include, cats, assholes, random perverts who think the girls in my clans are submissive bitches, and fangirls. My hobbies are training, walking Akamaru, and beating the crab out of said perverts from the earlier comment. My dream is to be a good Clan Head like my mother."

Kakashi nodded. "A good solid dream. Next, the emo." Sasuke gained a tick mark on the side of his forehead a the "emo" comment, but decided to ignore it. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my brother Naruto, my sister, my clan (barring my traitorous asshole of a father) tomatoes and fire." Sasuke gained a bit a gleam in his eye when he mentioned fire. Naruto sweatdropped. _"And I thought I was the pyromaniac of the group,"_ he thought. "My dislikes are traitors to my clan, anyone who hates my brother, my _father_, and rapists. My hobbies include training, trying to make bigger fire jutsus, (his grin got wider, disturbing Naruto a little more) and sparring/pranking with Naruto. My dream is to restore my clan's honor, and to take revenge on my father for what he attempted to do."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow. "A pyromaniacal avenger huh? Well, beats being an emo avenger. You're up blondie."

Naruto smirked. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my brother Sasuke, several girls in the village (including a certain nine-tailed vixen) ramen, and fighting. My dislikes include, Sasuke's ass of a dad, stuck-up pricks who can't see the scroll for the kunai, and rapists. My hobbies are pranking, gardening, swordsmanship, making jutsu, sparring with Sasuke, and eating ramen. My dream is to live up to the mantle of the one that inspired me."

"And who would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto gained a sadistic grin. "I aim to become the latest in the line of those called the Nazgul. I will be the second coming of the legendary Witch-King of Angmar himself!" he proclaimed, his eyes flashing his purple Sharingan for a second before fading back into sapphire blue.

Kakashi shivered. In the ancient stories, the Witch-King was said to be a ruthless fighter, a master of both the blade and dark magic often seen as a taboo in these times. Some even say he was the progenitor of the "darker" bloodlines like the Sharingan or some Kinjutsu such as the Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear **(I think?)**) of the Waterfall village. To try and become the second coming of the Witch-King was said to be impossible. But then again, Naruto was Konoha's resident No. 1 Unpredictable Ninja. For him, his luck was practically endless.

"Well now, I guess that we can take our Genin test after all then." "Huh?" Kira said. "What are you talking about? We already passed the Genin test!" she yelled. Naruto groaned. "Kira, I think I know what that was." "Oh?" Kakashi said in a surprised tone. She gestured with a hand. "Then feel free to explain." "That test we took last week was just to weed out the seriously hopeless cases **(A/N: Cough! Cough! Sakura! Cough! Seriously, how did she even pass in the first place?)** and this is the REAL Genin test in order to see if we have what it truly takes to be shinobi." "Well spoken Naruto," Kakashi said. "However, I should warn you that this test has a 66.6% rate of failure." The Genin jumped a bit. "Well, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7 o clock sharp. Oh and don't bother eating breakfast. You just end up barfing anyways. Well, ja ne!" she said with an eyesmile as she Shunshined away.

Naruto glanced at Kira and Sasuke. "Well then, we should get started on our game plan then!" The two nodded, and on that day a deadly alliance was formed. Poor Kakashi. She had no idea what she had unleashed upon the world of the Ninjas.

**A/N: Done with Chapter 2! Yeah! I'm surprised I got at least one review on the first chapter. Shoutout to that person! You have given me some extra confidence to continue writing and I thank you for that! So, here's the list so far for both Naruto's harem and also his list of bloodlines and Kinjutsu.**

**Harem:**

**Fem Kyuubi**

**Fem Kiba**

**Hinata**

**Fem Itachi**

**Fem Kakashi**

**Yugito**

**Alright that's the harem so far! I will only be accepting TWO more girls into the harem, so if you want to suggest anyone, feel free to do so in the review box! Now here's the list of powers**

**Powers/Kekkai Genkai/Kinjutsu:**

**Witch-King's Dark Magic**

**Kyuubi's jinchuriki abilities**

**Sharingan**

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Rinnegan**

**Bakuton (Explosion Release)**

**Enton (Blaze Release: it's the maniplating Amaterasu thing)**

**Mokuton (Wood Release)**

**Hyoton (Ice Release)**

**Meiton (Dark Release: He's the Witch-King! Of course he'll have Dark Release!)**

**Jiongu (Kakuzu's thread/tendril thing)**

**Okay then, that's the list so far. If there's any other styles you want me to add, feel free to leave a suggestion in the review box. Thanks for coming and I'll see you on the next episode of "The Witch-King Cometh" Catch ya later! **

**-Phantom**


	3. READ THIS NOW

**Not a Chapter, just a note for my viewers**

**Hey guys it's Phantom. Sad to say, but this version of the story is not going to last as long as I thought. My parents have looked over the story, and needless to say they were not as pleased with the story as you guys have been. So, with that in mind, I will be cleaning up the story and making it less vulgar in language (Well, Hidan might not change that much, but he won't be using language that horrible. Just a few of the lesser curse words.) So yeah, "The Witch-King Cometh" will be undergoing an Extreme Makeover: Fanfiction Edition and will (hopefully!) be back with a second version that is a lot better than the first. Either I'll post it as a second story, or I'll just tack it onto the "draft" chapters as I'm calling them now. So, yeah, and also for a side note there will not be a harem in the rewrite. Sorry guys, but that's how it is. I do appreciate all of your reviews and suggestions, and I thank all of you for it. Those comments gave me the confidence to keep writing and with that in mind I'll be back better than ever. So yeah, once again I apologize, but this story will be back better than ever. I may or may not delete the original, it just depends. So see ya later viewers! –Phantom of Skyrim **


End file.
